


No le temas a la luz

by RedJinjer



Series: Blinding Darkness [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempted Murder, Human Trafficking, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJinjer/pseuds/RedJinjer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard es astuto, ágil e inteligente. No es como cualquier joven de su edad.  Vive resignado a su presente pero no cuenta con un pasado o futuro definido. Sólo sabe que ahora tiene que esforzarse por vivir un día más.</p>
<p>Durante su vida ha sido un espía o un asesino según lo requieran, pero jamás se imaginó que podría llegar a ser un enamorado. Gerard no es malo.</p>
<p>El instinto protector que siempre lo ha caracterizado lo lleva un día a salvar a una persona de la muerte. Nunca se imaginaría que después sería esa persona la que lo salvaría a él.</p>
<p>Existe un pequeño detalle en Gerard y ese es el hecho de que no quiere ver, literalmente, al mundo. Desde muy pequeño aprendió que no necesitaba, o tal vez no debería, ver lo que hay a su alrededor aunque tenga la capacidad de hacerlo, porque Gerard no es ciego, simplemente no quiere ver.</p>
<p>Sus otros sentidos se ha desarrollado más y sólo se deja llevar por su fuerza, rapidez, lo que escucha, lo que huele, lo que presiente o por su instinto para hacer lo que le piden.</p>
<p>Durante esta historia, Gerard descubrirá  su pasado y el por qué de este. Sabrá que las respuestas siempre estuvieron ahí pero que nunca quiso ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La “normal” familia Way

**Capítulo 1:**

**La _“normal”_ familia Way**

Cualquier persona que viera a la familia Way, pensaría que es como cualquier otra. Constaba de un padre, que como todos los demás, iba siempre a trabajar a una aburrida oficina; una madre que todos los días se levantaba temprano a preparar el desayuno a su esposo e hijo, que recogía la casa, planchaba, lavaba y cocinaba como cualquier otra madre; un hijo que siempre se quejaba al levantarse, que nunca quería ir a la escuela, que odiaba las matemáticas, y que amaba los videojuegos, exactamente igual que cualquier joven de su edad.

 

Los nombres de los tres integrantes de esta familia son Donald, Donna y Mikey; y todos ellos convivían como cualquier familia normal. Pero no siempre fueron tres. Solo ciertas personas que conocían su historia podían darse cuenta, si eran observadores, que la familia Way suspiraba con tristeza y nostalgia al pasar por la segunda puerta al final del corredor.

 

Solo esas pocas personas sabían por qué los ojos de Donna siempre tenían un dejo de tristeza, por qué la actitud fría de Donald, cuando antes siempre se mostraba tan jovial; o por qué la inseguridad de Mikey.

 

Porque la familia Way, como cualquier otra familia, tiene un secreto. Tal vez éste sea más grave y trágico que cualquier otro, pero aún así preferían callárselo y aunque siempre estaban atentos a cualquier noticia sobre _él_ , nunca lo mencionaban, por el bien de todos.

 

 

***

 

 

 

_Corría todo lo que podía. Sentía sus pulmones quejarse con cada paso que daba pero algo en su mente le decía que debía esforzarse más._

_Más rápido, debía hacerlo más rápido, pero ¡qué demonios!, era imposible. De pronto estaba tan cansado y sus piernas pesaban como el plomo._

_Volteó hacia atrás, ya lo sentía sobre de él, casi podía escucharlo a sus espaldas, salvando toda la distancia que él había logrado interponer entre los dos._

_Se empeñó en hacer un esfuerzo más, tenía que llegar antes que Jack. Ya podía ver la meta justo al frente de él, pero… Jack lo alcanzó y cruzaba la meta justo enfrente de su nariz._

_¡No! Ese trofeo debería ser de él, es el último de los unicornios que le falta para su colección… ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!_

Arrugó el seño cuando el constante “pip pip” se hizo escuchar. El sonido del despertador lo salvó de la humillación de su ridículo sueño y Mikey abrió los ojos estirando una mano para apagar el molesto aparatito mientras dejaba salir un quejido matutino. Sólo había sido un sueño. Él estaba en su habitación y su mejor amigo Jack debía estar aún dormido en la suya propia. Sólo había sido un tonto sueño.

 

Después de llegar a esa conclusión, aún con el cerebro embotado, lentamente se desperezó y se sentó sobre la cama. Estaba observando con una sonrisa su verdadera colección de unicornios.

 

Mikey Way es… un fanático de los unicornios. Su colección tiene más de cincuenta ejemplares, y va en aumento. Los materiales con los que están hechos son muy variados, van desde la cerámica, el peluche, algunos son dibujos, otros son juguetitos, otros son recortes de revistas y demás. Y es que su obsesión a estos seres mitológicos es posiblemente más fuerte que su cordura.

 

Pude que su fanatismo se deba al hecho de que su hermano mayor, en el último cumpleaños que Mikey tuvo con él presente y toda la familia, le regaló lo que sería el primer ejemplar de su colección: un fantástico dibujo de uno, con los colores del arcoíris en el que estaba tan brillantes que parecían reales; el contorno de la crin bien definido, los detalles del cuerno muy visibles, y los músculos del hermoso animal en su mejor posición.  Un dibujo demasiado bien hecho para un niño de ocho años, pero Mikey siempre supo que su hermano era talentoso para dibujar.

 

Y aunque en ese tiempo, Mikey solo contaba con cuatro años, podía recordar perfectamente ese día.

 

Se había levantado temprano, muy emocionado y lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo a la habitación de su hermano gritando por toda la casa “¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!” con lo que probablemente despertó a toda la calle.

 

Él y su hermano se llevaban bastante bien, probablemente su relación era demasiado buena como para creerse, pero así eran ellos. Y puede que tuvieran discusiones como otros hermanos, pero nunca llegaban a las peleas, con ellos todo era amor y amistad. Ese día no fue la excepción:

 

− Mikey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? − le dijo su sobresaltado hermano sobre la cama cuando Mikey llegó lanzándose sobre él.

 

− ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, GEE! − gritó a todo pulmón comenzando a reír después por la cara que puso el de cabello negro – Además ya es hora de despertarse. –

 

− ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Gerard tallándose un ojo.

 

− Seis en punto, hermanito, muy tarde. –

 

− ¡La seis! – gimió mirando molesto a su hermanito y haciéndolo a un lado en la cama volvió a taparse con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

 

− ¿Gee…? –

 

Mikey se le quedó mirando hasta que Gerard se destapó la cara y con un ojo aún cerrado medio le sonrió. Acto seguido, se había puesto de pie y se dirigió a su ropero con Mikey dando saltitos a su espalda.

 

− ¡¿QUÉ ES, QUÉ ES?! − decía Mikey mientras Gerard se giraba con un sobre amarillo en sus manos. Mikey no se demoró ni tres segundos en abrir el sobre y cuando sacó su contenido abrió desmesuradamente sus ojitos.

 

− Es muy lindo, Gee, gracias − Y abrazó a su hermano mayor.

 

El dibujo tomó un lugar importante en la pared de la habitación de Mikey desde ese día y aunque a veces era doloroso observarlo, Mikey nunca lo quitaría de ahí, aún si prefería no pensar en su hermano desaparecido desde hace catorce años. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que había pasado todo, que él y sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a no pronunciar su nombre. Tuvo que volver al presente cuando un grito se escuchó:

 

− ¡Mikey, vas a llegar tarde!

 

− ¡Voy Donna!− contestó igualmente en un grito a su madre. Rápidamente se arregló, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de su habitación.

 

Afuera en la cocina, sus padres ya lo esperaban desayunando.

 

− Mira nada más como estás− le dijo Donna con reprochen cuanto lo vio llegar. Sobre su ropa llevaba puesto un delantal de color rojo y en su mano sostenía una cuchara que usaba para remover lo que había en un sartén sobre la estufa. La cuchara de manera lo apuntó amenazador en manos de su madre cuando volvió a hablar − Mira esas ojeras tan feas que tienes. Ya te he dicho que no pases tanto tiempo en se cachivache en donde “haces la tarea”− le dijo enojada con las manos en la cintura.

 

− No fue por eso, no dormí bien. −

 

Mikey a veces pensaba que Donna lo sobreprotegía, pero no se lo podía reprochar porque sabía exactamente cuál era la razón: tenía miedo de perder otro hijo.

 

La mirada de la mujer al escuchar la contestación poco a poco se fue suavizando y miró a su hijo con renovada ternura.

 

− Te prepararé un café para que soportes la escuela. −

 

− Gracias Donna, te quiero – su madre levantó una mano restándole importancia y él tomó asiento junto su padre quién lo saludó levantando una ceja sin despegar la vista de su periódico.

 

Poco tiempo después se escuchó un carraspeo y Mikey vio a su padre doblar las hojas por la mitad y mirarlo a través de sus gafas de montura.

 

− Tu madre y yo iremos más tarde con el detective para que nos dé los últimos datos que ha encontrado sobre él. − le dijo, y Mikey alcanzó a notar cómo los ojos de su padre se apagaron un poco más ante la mención de su primer hijo. Volteó a ver a su madre y encontró la misma tristeza.

 

− Está bien, los veré más tarde. Suerte. −

 

Su familia aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrar a su otro miembro, pero aún así estaban consientes de que probablemente ya estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

A Mikey con tan solo pensar en eso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y fijó la mirada en su plato.

 

Todos los primeros de cada mes sus padres iban con un detective encargado de la búsqueda de su hijo perdido, con la esperanza de obtener nuevas pistas que los ayudaran a encontrarlo, pero no siempre volvían con algo, y a veces regresaban con más tristeza que ilusión.

 

El desayuno se desarrolló en un aire de tristeza y tensión que sofocaba al abrumado Mikey. Pensar en su hermano lo ponía mal, así que engulló rápidamente lo que había en su palto, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, sin despedirse.

 

− Hay comida congelada de ayer en el refrigerador para cuando vuelvas- dijo Donna aún con la tristeza reflejada en su voz cuando ya estaba por salir. − Que te vaya bien hijo. −

 

− Igualmente − y Mikey salió de la casa.

 

A veces imaginaba qué hubiera sido de toda su familia si nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero nunca conseguía mucho en sus cavilaciones, parecía que la realidad pesaba demasiado y no dejaba lugar para nada que no fuera dolor. Mikey simplemente no podía pensarlo.

 

Miró la hora en su reloj, maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió rápidamente a la escuela, dejando una solitaria lágrima tirada en el pavimento.

 

 


	2. ¿Cómo caminar con los ojos cerrados?

**Capítulo 2:**

**¿Cómo caminar con los ojos cerrados?**

 

Ya eran las once de la noche y en las calles de New Jersey había un silencio sepulcral, al menos sí donde yo me encontraba. Seguí recargado sobre la pared del edificio de correos unos instantes más, mientras escuchaba, por si había alguien cerca.

 

Silencio. No había nadie. Podía continuar.

 

Me separé del muro y me dirigí hacia la derecha, conté mis pasos y en el décimo octavo giré bruscamente, de nuevo, hacia la derecha. Conocía mejor la ciudad que la palma de mi mano, y eso es decir poco. Podía orientarme mejor que cualquier persona viviendo diez años en esta insegura ciudad; tenía una sorprendente memoria para saber cada cuántos pasos estaba tal calle, tal casa, tal establecimiento. Una vez más demostraba que no era necesario para mí, ver.

 

Avancé un poco más y justo a la izquierda estaba mi objetivo: una puerta de metal. Estaba oxidada, podía olerlo fácilmente. Me acerqué a ella y escuché con atención.

 

Aunque ya sabía que debía haber alguien esperándome, no me reconfortó escuchar los suaves cuchicheos y las apenas perceptibles respiraciones. Me estaban esperando.

 

Escuché con más atención y según las respiraciones calculé unas cuatro personas dentro de la habitación.

 

Metí la mano dentro de la bolsa interna de mi chaqueta para asegurarme de que traía el arma. Luego la cambié a una bolsa delantera para poder sacarla más fácil si llegaba a ocuparla. Esperaba que no; aún después de haber asesinado a varias personas, me resultaba desagradable tener que hacerlo.  Pensaba _¿Quién era yo para terminar con una vida?_

 

Yo no era ningún tipo de justiciero y no debía tomarme eso como una manera de cobranza por los crímenes o pecados que cada persona hubiera cometido. Aunque he de admitir que pensar en ello antes de jalar el gatillo ayudaba un poco.

 

Matar a alguien para mí, era un trabajo más. Algo que tenía que hacer sin opción alguna de cambio. Era vida por vida. La de ellos a cambio de la mía. La de desconocidos a cambio de la de la de mi mejor amigo. Triste, lamentable, pero así era.

 

Esta vez vestía de negro completamente.

 

_“Cuando no.”_ Pensé.

 

Necesitaba confundirme con la obscuridad y aquel color estaba hecho precisamente para similar la noche. Me gustara o no, dado a lo que me dedicaba, debía usarlo.

 

La verdad es que poco me importaba, en realidad, si vestía de un amarillo chillón o de negro, de cualquier manera, _no podía verlo y no quería hacerlo_. Sin embargo por mi propia seguridad era preferible que usara ese color, así a mis enemigos les costaría más verme durante la noche.

 

Esta vez como otras, como toda mi vida o lo que recordaba de ella, tenía que realizar un trabajo para Bradley Anniston, o Bradd, como todos le decían. Él era algo así como el “jefe” de la organización criminal para la que trabajaba.

 

El trabajo que ahora tenía que realizar, era recoger el dinero fruto de la venta de “nuestra” mercancía. Digo nuestra no porque sea mía, sino porque todos los que son como yo, así lo decimos. Más siendo yo quien soy, uno de los favoritos de Bradd.

 

Él me encomendó esta la tarea a mí diciendo que era el más indicado y apto para el “trabajo”. Me advirtió que intentarían estafarme y por eso traigo un arma.

 

Y aquí frente a la puerta oxidada puedo oler y sentir desde lejos que oculta un gran problema. Sudor y miedo, los fieles acompañantes de los criminales.

 

Respiré profundo, me acomodé la venda que usaba sobre los ojos y me aseguré de que la gorra de mi chaqueta me ocultara el rostro.

 

De las personas que han visto que uso esa venda, seguramente todos se preguntan por qué. Nunca reciben respuesta de mi parte y al ser pocos los individuos que conocen la razón, nadie nunca da con la verdad. Sólo dos personas conocen mi secreto y ni Bradd ni mis compañeros de trabajo son una de ellas.

 

 

Algunos formulan sus propias teorías. Casi todas concluyen en que la uso porque tengo una terrible ceguera que ha puesto mis ojos de un color blanco fantasmal y que los oculto de la mirada ajena para no perturbarlos. Pero sólo esas dos personas saben que la uso porque así lo prefiero yo, y no porque esté ciego o tenga algún otro problema visual.

 

Y sí, yo mismo, porque yo lo quería, desde muy pequeño me la puse; la historia del por qué está perdida en mi mente, pero me basta saber que es mejor de esta manera. Invidente soy mejor, más fuerte, más ágil, mejor. Yo no quiero ver nada y me gustaría que me dejen de molestar con el tema.

 

Además para que querría ver, si sin la vista me las arreglo perfectamente bien, e incluso (perdonen mi falta de modestia), mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona con sus cinco sentidos al descubierto.

 

Alguna vez supe cómo era el mundo y no necesito volver a verlo para sentirme mejor o algo así. Estoy muy bien con mi ceguera voluntaria.

 

Para mí, la vista no sirve nada más que para molestar. Los colores, las formas, los contornos y figuras sólo me distraen, pensar en ellas me entorpece. Estoy mejor en mi mundo de sombras, olores, sabores e instintos. Yo no necesito ver para sobrevivir.

 

Cuando estuve seguro de que el rostro no se me veía, me deslicé a un lado en la pared para quedar con la espalda sobre ella, a un lado de la puerta. Tomé la manija que la cerraba y cuidando que sólo mis dedos empujaran la superficie metálica, la abrí.

 

Adentro las conversaciones se detuvieron abruptamente y sólo sus respiraciones se escucharon. Empujé la puerta y el chirrido metálico de ésta les hizo contener el aliento. Casi pude imaginarlos posando sus ojos en la entrada buscando a quién había abierto la puerta, esperando a que ese alguien se dejara ver saliendo de un lado y entrara.

 

Alcanzaba a ver a través de la tela que cubría mis ojos, que la estancia estaba iluminada. Sólo aprecié el ligero resplandor antes de volver a apretar mis párpados.

 

− ¿Jimmy? − preguntó una voz grave. Volví a escuchar atentamente y me percaté de que mi cálculo anterior era erróneo, dentro de la habitación había cinco personas. − Vamos chico, no seas tímido, aquí estas en confianza. −  El hombre que habló caminó dos pasos hacia mí y su respiración trabajosa y los movimientos torpes al caminar me dieron a entender que el dueño de la voz tenía sobrepeso. El olor de su sudor mojando tela de seda me llegó a la nariz y supuse que él era la persona con la que tenía que tratar ese día.

 

La advertencia de Bradd resonó en mi mente y con mi mano dentro de la bolsa de mi chaqueta rodeé con fuerza el mango del arma que llevaba.

 

Al final el tipo gordo se cansó de esperar una contestación que nunca llegó y dijo:

 

− Billy, ve a ver quién es. −

 

Un hombre, Billy supongo, se acercó hasta donde estaba. Me concentré en buscar con mi olfato el olor de la pólvora que despedían las armas y al no encontrarlo, decidí confiar todo a mis instintos. Ya era tiempo de hacerme notar.

 

Caminé dos pasos hacia la derecha y pronto pude sentir el calor de la luz de la habitación rozando mi piel y la mirada de cinco personas en mi cuerpo.

 

− Vengo por el dinero de Bradd  − dije lo  más firme que pude. Adentro todos aguardaron y sólo escuché al hombre obseso carraspear antes de hablar.

 

− ¿Eres de sus chicos? –

 

Supe, por el tono de voz, que el hombre no tenía intención de pagar nada de lo que debía y aún si negara la pregunta, me atacarían. Bradd tenía razón. Así que preparándome para la pelea, avancé un paso para quedar dentro de la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, entre menos gente escuchara, menos problemas. Asentí lentamente.

 

Durante ese tiempo el hombre gordo debió haber dado una orden invisible para mí porque podía percibir como cuatro cuerpos se fueron acercando a pasos cortos. Me pegué todo lo que pude a la puerta esperando el ataque, sintiendo mi mano acalambrada deseando poder sacar el arma guardada en mi bolsillo.

 

No tuve que asegurarme de que me iban a rodear, pues el sonido de sus pasos y el de sus respiraciones, no decían otra cosa.   

 

− Me advirtió que intentarías algo así, pero ¿por qué no nos ahorramos molestias y me entregas el dinero por las buenas? – dije alzando la voz y dirigiéndome al hombre gordo.

 

 − Vamos chico, ¿no creerás que eso realmente pueda suceder o sí? Si te desaparezco a ti, tendré tiempo suficiente para escapar con mi dinero y la mercancía será gratis, lindo el negocio ¿no crees? –

 

Apreté los dientes y respiré profundo antes de percatarme de que un cuerpo a mi derecha se movía en dirección hacia mí. Supe que iba a golpearme por lo predecible de su movimiento, y sólo tuve que moverme ligeramente un segundo antes y pronto escuché el sonido de un puño impactándose contra la pared. Un crack se escuchó seguido de un grito ahogado en forma de maldición y aprovechando la distracción, le di un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo en el piso boqueando desesperado.

 

En cuanto hube hecho eso, ya tenía a los otros tres sujetos encima. El sonido de los puños y patadas cortando el aire me avisaba dónde debía parar o evitar el golpe y el calor de sus cuerpos me decía donde debía dar, yo mismo, patadas y golpes.

 

El sonido de un arma cargándose me distrajo lo suficiente para que dos de los sujetos me tomaran por los brazos y no pude hacer nada para evitar que el tercer hombre me golpeara en la cara. Pude saborear el sabor de mi propia sangre en la boca y sentir el palpitar de mi labio inferior herido.

 

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza, de un tirón, me liberé de uno de ellos aventándolo lejos de mí, y golpeé al otro en la cara. Sabía que aunque yo fuera rápido llegaría un momento en que acabarían conmigo, pues eran tres contra mí, y si no hacía algo, pronto serían cuatro en cuanto el que seguía tirado en el suelo recuperara el aire.

 

Rápidamente saqué mi arma y localizando el sonido de los pasos en el suelo, le disparé en la pierna al tipo que me había golpeado.

 

El sujeto al que había aventado, se quedó estático al escuchar el disparo, pero no así lo hizo el otro, al que ya se le había unido al que en primer lugar había dejado sin aire. Avanzaban hacia mí y con otro disparo en medio de ellos, los dejé como estatuas. Pero, para mi mala suerte, al otro hombre fue como si solo estuviera esperando esa señal para actuar y corrió hacia mí. De manera certera y segura puse una de mis manos sobre su estómago y la que sostenía el arma en su espalda, de esta manera recibió un golpe en el abdomen y con la otra logré derribarlo al suelo donde su cabeza se estrelló contra el cemento y quedó inconsciente.

 

Ahora solo quedaban dos.

 

La sensación de que alguien estaba a mi espalda me recorrió en un escalofrío, y siguiendo mi instinto corrí hacia un lado. Milésimas de segundos más tarde escuché un disparo y el sonido de una bala pasando por donde hasta hace unos segundos había estado mi cabeza. La bala dio contra uno de los hombres que había tenido enfrente.

 

Corrí alejándome del sujeto restante y del que había disparado.

 

_“Genial”_ Pensé.  El tipo gordo estaba armado y había estado apunto de volarme los sesos.

 

Quedando en forma de triángulo con cada persona en cada vértice, apunté hacia el gordo como seguro él estaba haciendo conmigo.

 

Estando yo cerca de la puerta, capté un olor a madera cerca de la pared derecha. Debía haber un mueble de ese material y tal vez, puede que el dinero estuviera ahí, a menos que el hombre obeso lo llevara entre sus ropas. Pero eso lo dudaba, hasta donde sabía, era demasiado efectivo como para llevarlo en un bolsillo. Mis sentidos buscaron el típico maletín metálico, pero tampoco quería perderme ninguno de los movimientos de los que estaban de pie en la habitación, y supe que si quería el dinero tendría que matarlos a todos de cualquier manera.

 

Y yo que quería hacerlo por la paz… 

 

Ya estaba maquinando un plan de ataque, cuando una fuerte risotada me alteró. El barrigón se estaba riendo como loco dejándome desconcertado.

 

_“¿Qué demonios…?”_

 

− ¡El chico no ve nada y casi nos mata a todos! – el silencio dejó escuchar su retumbante voz y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. − Todo este tiempo no vio nada −  Las carcajadas se hicieron más estridentes, lo mismo que pasó con su voz entrecortada por la risa.

 

No tuve que preguntarme el motivo por el cual se había enterado de mi invidencia, ni tampoco la razón de su risa. Casi sentí el sentimiento de culpabilidad de mi capucha colgando ligera sobre mi espalda y bajo los hombros, dejando descubierto mi rostro.

 

− Anda Seth, entrégale el maletín que está en la mesa. − Pero el tal Seth no se movió.

 

_“Así que si estaba en la mesa.”_

 

 − ¡Que se lo des! – Seth salió de su trance y cruzó la habitación dirigiéndose a la mesa de la derecha y luego hacia mí, entregándome un maletín.

 

Ni en mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado ese desenlace. Pero las sorpresas no terminaron en ese momento.

 

Aún sin que el gordo y yo nos dejáramos de apuntar, él me dijo con voz nerviosa y repentinamente seria:

 

− Espero que no le digas a Anniston cómo te fue o tendríamos problemas, chico.−

 

− Tienes razón – contesté con tranquilidad, afirmando y buscando a tientas el pomo de la puerta − realmente no creo que se alegre mucho si supiera de qué manera su cliente trató a su chico estrella − Y tras esa última y frase salí, sin dejar de apuntar al hombre gordo, cerrando la puerta.

 

Afuera la fresca brisa de la noche me impactó en el rostro y me ayudó a despejarme la cabeza. Escuché atentamente por si a Seth o a su jefe se le ocurría salir, pero nada sucedió y dentro de la habitación sólo había ligeros movimientos. Esperaba por el bien de esos dos que me hubieran dado el dinero correctamente o la próxima vez que los buscara sería para matarlos.

 

Una vez fuera de peligro guarde el arma de nuevo en el bolsillo interno de mi abrigo y me permití limpiar la sangre que escurría por mi barbilla, su sabor abrumando mi sentido del gusto. Volví a acomodar el gorro de mi chamarra sobre mi cabeza y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí.

 

En mi mente aún resonaba la última frase que había dicho, más específicamente las palabras “chico estrella” que aunque las usé más para intimidar al hombre que por otra cosa, no dejaban de ser ciertas. Una mueca de amargura se posó en mis labios ante el pensamiento y apresuré el paso pensando en cuánto odiaba mi vida.

 

Odiaba ser el _chico estrella_ , porque eso no significaba otra cosa más que ser el mejor en todo. Robando, mintiendo, espiando, asesinando. El mejor maldito criminal al servicio de Bradd, el chico estrella de Bradd. Odiaba ese apelativo.

 

Oh si, cómo odiaba mi vida.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 no es el primer lugar en el que esta historia ha sido publicada. En la web original está teniendo algunas modificaciones que quedarán justo como estén aquí.  
> La historia tiene varios capítulos y una segunda parte.  
> Las actualizaciones, no voy a mentirles, tardarán, a pesar de que en teoría, la historia ya está completa, pero las modificaciones y correcciones que le estoy haciendo, son muchas.


End file.
